List of Bonuses
Assist = Assisting a teammate in killing an enemy.* *'Assist streak' = Getting 5 assists in a single life. *'Assisted suicide' = Dealing damage to an opponent who then proceeds to kill himself. (75 points) *'Back Off' = Killing an enemy player for approaching the point in blitz *'Bounty collected' = Picking up a dead opponent's vial in Death Snatch. (25 points) *'Broken Arrow' = Shoot down an enemy rocket. (3 points) *'Buff Assist '= Someone you killed a player. (50 points) *'Click... Boom!' = Getting a kill with trigger. (10 points) *'Double Whammy' = Getting a double kill with the hammer in Jackhammer . *'Fire assist' = Getting an assist using a payload. * *'Fooling no-one!' = Killing a enemy. *'Guess Who! '= Killing an enemy while . *'Hammer kill' = Getting a kill using the hammer in Jackhammer. *'Hammer time!' = Picking up the opposing team's hammer in Jackhammer. *'Headhunter' = Killing the opposing team's collector in Extraction . *'Headshot' = Killing an enemy with a shot in the head. (10 points) *'Heal Assist' = Someone you killed an opponent. (50 points) *'Kill' = Getting a kill. (50 points) *'Killstreak' = Getting a kill during a killstreak of 5 or more. (25 points) *'Killed the boyfriend' = Capture the hammer, kill the first player who attacks you (the "boyfriend" is the person defending the hammer) *'Longshot' = Killing someone from a very long distance. *'Missile on Missile '= Destroy an enemy rocket by making it collide with your own rocket (3 points) *'Ninja!' = Killing an enemy with a melee attack to the back. (10 points) *'Numbskull' = Getting a headshot in the back of an enemy's head. (10 points) *'Nutshot' = Killing an enemy with a shot in the crotch. *'Overheal' = Healing someone above 100 HP. (5 points) *'Payback!' = Killing an opponent that just killed you. (25 points) *'Performance Enhancement '= Getting a kill while carrying a Blutonium crystal in Extraction *'Point Cleared!' = Kill all enemies on the control point in Blitz in a short time. *'Premature Detonation' = Destroy an enemy rocket using the explosions from your Flak rocket. (3 points) *'Rimshot' = Killing an enemy with a shot in the buttocks. *'Skeet' = Getting a kill while either you or your opponent is using the . (10 points) *'Skull Collector' = Getting a kill while being the collector in Extraction. *'Spawn disa-point' = Destroying an enemy Spawn Point. (15 points) *'Stay away, fool!' = Killing enemy on the control point in Blitz . *'Sucker Punch! '= Killing an enemy with a melee attack to the front. *'Surprise!' = Killing an enemy shortly after you spawned from a Spawn-point. *'Suspicious package' = Destroying a faux pick up *'Tesla Assist' = Getting an assist using a payload.* *'Turret takedown' = Destroying an enemy . (15 points) *'Valar Morghulis' = Kill all the enemies on the team without dying once * Points awarded for assists depends on the damage dealt (20/40/60/80/100 points) pl:Bonusy Category:Gameplay